1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an artificial fishing lure and, in particular, to a fishing lure that can be moved through water in a circular motion during ice fishing or still fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,583 issued to E. C. Townsend on June 27th, 1916 there is described a decoy minnow that is said to move in a circular path when raised or lowered in the water. The decoy minnow has a tail with a plurality of blades, the tail rotating eccentrically as the decoy minnow moves through the water. The purpose of the decoy minnow described is to attract fish to its vicinity so that the fish may be speared by a fisherman. Unfortunately, the decoy minnow described in the Townsend patent and previous lures are not designed with sufficient forward thrust as the lure is raised or lowered in the water to reasonably simulate the movement of a small fish. With the decoy described in the Townsend patent there is much less forward thrust applied to the decoy as the fishing line is raised and lowered than with the lure of the present invention. The lure of the present invention is an improvement over the decoy described in the Townsend patent.